In the Mist of Rain
by MabuiMiyoko
Summary: tomoe and kaoru related, hate each other, and kaoru wants to hurt tomoe by stealing Kenshin away, only to fall in love for real with kenshin. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Tomoe and kaoru related, hate each other, and kaoru wants to hurt tomoe by stealing Kenshin away, only to fall in love for real with kenshin. Kaoru keeps a journal about her hate for Tomoe's side of the family and about how she uses Kenshin only as a tool. Kenshin one day reads this journal, what will happen? on the side, Enishi, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, basically everyone else have also releation problems, one way or another.

A/N: Please bear with me, this first chapter is just telling some history about the parent's past, how they met, and describe them slightly. It may be boring, but please bear with me. I don't own RK.

* * *

Chapter One: Yukishiro's beginning 

The streets filled with mini shops, innocently selling chickens, eggs, vegetables and others. That was the streets of Kyoto. Just as any typical day, as it seems, the great general Yukishiro Katsura rushed through the streets on a horse with an army closely behind him running on foot, trying to keep up with him. The moment everyone heard this racket, they knew, the victory of a war has just been won, and the general Yukishiro was the triumph. The citizens quickly got out of the way to avoid being run over.

Few streets down, Kamiya Tohru in her pink silky kimono with sakura blossoms weaved into the cloth, was with her mother shopping for fruits. Her hair was in two pig tails swinging side to side innocently. Mother and daughter were talking and giggling over her new fiancé when the army was approaching at such a fast speed. Tohru caught a glimpse of the army just seconds before them, she quickly pushed her mother out of the way and she herself was crashed into the side of the horse falling down on her chest. She landed on the hard cold ground with the air knocked out of her. Her mother yelled something at her, bring her back into reality, turning around to get up, she faces the horseshoof inches from her face about to come smashing her beautiful face. Katsura saw this and quickly pulled on the reins harshly and the horse twisted sideways as he jumped off and brought her to the side of the road in safety.

"Where are you hurt?" his dark midnight sapphire eyes pierced her sky blue ones.

"I…I'm…fine, not hurt." Tohru replied hesitantly from being frightened by the event minutes ago, and him being so close to her.

"If nothing's wrong, get out of the way next time." He said with almost no emotions.

Katsura got back on his horse and started to ride away. Before turning around the corner, he turned back and trotted back to Tohru. She, on the other hand, was busy brushing off dirt with her mother, the two asking each other if they were hurt when the general's voice pierced through their conversation.

"What's your name?" those beady blue eyes asked.

"Me? I, I, um…"

"Her name is Kamiya Tohru, I'm her step mother, we're just here to shop, we didn't mean to cause any trouble." Seeing Tohru in lost of words, the mother answered for her.

"I didn't ask you." his voice filled harshness. He looked at Tohru once more and in a softer voice, "what's your name?"

"I… My… my name is Kamiya Tohru… I'm sorry; we didn't mean to cause trouble."

Katsura called his body guard to his side, "Her- her name is Kamiya Tohru, remember it and find out where she lives, her history and—"

"Understood." The body guard said firmly.

The two got back on their horse and road away without looking back.

* * *

The next morning at the Kamiya house, dozens of army people rushed into the house with gifts. Tohru's father and mother stared at the men in confusion. 

"My name is Okina; you will be wedded to Katsura Yukishiro tomorrow afternoon as his eighth wife. I will be here to protect you until then. There is no argument, any denial or refusal will lead to death." Okina said.

He turned around and yelled "out" and the army people in green shirts turned at the same time, lined up, and marched out. Tohru stared at this man, bewildered at what just happened. Her parents quickly rushed over to the wrap of clothing; obviously it was the wedding gown inside. They opened it and gasped.

"He-He wants you to wear a horse riding outfit to the wedding?" the mother said in shock.

One year later the general was at a show and saw another beautiful woman, named Yumi and decided to wed her as well as his ninth wife. On their wedding day Yumi whispered evilly, "I suppose no one was good enough for you, you are all mine."

Not long after, war broke out in Kyoto so the whole family moved to Tokyo to settle down.

* * *

A/N: this was like a flashback Tohru has of the event of their meeting and forced marriage. Just extra note, Tohru later fell in love with Katsura, but he was in love with Yumi, and for a secret reason, Tohru and her daughter were kicked out of the mansion. 


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own RK...

* * *

"Katsura-san, is something wrong? You're thinking about Tohru again, aren't you? Come on honey, I gave birth to four children for you, and yet you're thinking of that bitch?" Yumi intruded his thoughts.

"Shut up, you will not talk about Tohru like that. Although she does not live with us anymore, it does not give you the right to talk like that about Tohru." Katsura snapped back and left.

"What has the world come to? Man thinking about woman they haven't seen for five years." Yumi said to herself.

"Mother, I'm going to school!" Tomoe said on her way out of the Yukishiro mansion.

Tomoe was in her pale blue shirt and black dress, the Tokyo University's uniform. The minute she entered the room, girls gathered around her, and guys stared at her in awe. She was, after all, the most beautiful girl in the school. She loved school, and everyone loved her. Throughout the day she was bored like normal, unlike other students, she was very smart, feeling dumb learning things she learnt in middle school.

(Do I really need to describe the school day? normal day, learn stuff, eat, be popular and school's out.)

She waited at the bus station with some class mates that lived near her talking about the latest fashion and planning things to due tomorrow. Finally the bus came to a loud stop as Tomoe and her friend got on the bus.

"Tsuambe! I thought you didn't have school today."

"I don't sister, I just finish shopping." Tsuambe replied curtly. (OOC, but it'll change later-a lot later)

"Look, Tomoe, some guy is being chased by the government!" Tomoe's friend pointed out the window.

Indeed a load of police were chasing after two men, one with a sword at his side. More and more police appeared as the two ran closer to Tomoe's bus, the one without the sword forced open the bus door as the two of them jumped on. The first guy ran to the very end of the bus carelessly as he knocked Tomoe off her balance. The second guy quickly caught her, his red hair rested on her neck as violet eyes met brown chocolate ones.

"I'm sorry, my partner is too harsh, hold onto this for me, I'll meet you at the next stop." He thrusted something in her hand and quickly joined his partner in kicking down the back door as the police started to also come on the bus.

"Akira, kick on the door on the count of three." The redhead said, "One, two, THREE."

The two of them fell off the bus and rolled a few feet before getting up and running again. Tomoe saw this and gasped, but sighed with relief when those two got back up, unharmed.

"Kenshin, what do we do now?" Akira asked his partner when police from everywhere surrounded them.

"Heh, heh. Let's not fight and just talk this out, ok?" Kenshin said with a smile.

"Hand over the camera, no one takes a picture of Saitou without permission." The Chief Police said.

"Oro? All this time you were just after the camera?" Kenshin threw him the camera while Akira stared at him in shock. They were given the mission to write a report on Saitou and to confirm the rumors of him having an affair, and Kenshin just gave all the evidence away like that?

"Where's the film?" The chief demanded again. The circle of police gathered around more until Kenshin sighed again and pulled out a roll of film and tossed it to him. The chief police looked at Kenshin and Akira with suspicion but nodded and the police left.

"Why did you do that? Our boss is going to get so mad, we're going to fired, no only did they take away the camera, but our film too?" Akira pointed at Kenshin in disbelief.

"Don't worry, the film I let them have was the film from last time we were at the Zoo break out. The real film is with the girl on the bus you bumped into. What are you waiting for? Let's go find the girl and get our film back." Kenshin said with a smirk.

Tomoe waited at the bus stop when she got off, waiting for the two people who ran off to come back to her.

"Hey, can we have our film back?" Tomoe turned around to see the redhead.

"What film?" She asked.

A wave of panic swept through his eyes, "the film I gave to you on the bus. Do you still have it?"

"No, I don't know who you are, what if you're criminals? I just left it on the bus." Tomoe said innocently.

"What? You left it on the bus?" Akira said in shock, he turns around and grabs Kenshin's pony tail and started to run after the bus.

"Wait, who are you guys?" Tomoe asked.

"I'm Akira Kiyosato and he" pointing at the red head, "is Kenshin Himura, we're news paper reporters, and that film was our last job. We have to go, sorry."

"Wait" Tomoe said again, "is this what you're looking for?" She pulled out a roll of film.

"What? Did you say you left it on the bus?" Akira looked at the film.

"I said that because if you were criminals I wouldn't give it to you. My Name is Yukishiro Tomoe."

"Yukishiro? Are you related to Enishi?" Kenshin's purple eyes shinned with surprise.

"Enishi? He's my brother, do you know him?"

"Yes, he's our co worker. Well, we have to go, hope to see you around." Kenshin said and waved good bye.

* * *

A/N: please tell me what i did right or wrong. 

i know all the pairings seems mest up, but they'll all sort out to be the normal ones. and i love yumi and all the characters (almost) but some innocent characters are going to be "not so innocent" but in the end they'll fall to their normal character. so OOC in the beg, sorry.

thank u my readers, u have no idea how much those reviews mean to me...


End file.
